


yuu and the identity crisis of her huswife

by HeyItsDerpi



Series: the misadventures of twitter [1]
Category: its literally just twitter guys
Genre: F/F, Help, ITS TWITTER, KARI - Freeform, SA V E M E, Why the fuck am I doing this, cries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsDerpi/pseuds/HeyItsDerpi
Summary: twitter sucked so now my misadventures are on ao3
Relationships: sexy kari/who tf is yuu
Series: the misadventures of twitter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	yuu and the identity crisis of her huswife

**Author's Note:**

> dont read this, this is a shitpost

'dammit, shes too strong..' yuu looked up at the girl in front of her, her opponent. the killer of her friend, kari. thinking about that, she felt her blood boil and willed herself to stand up on shaky, beaten legs. "youre not going to DEFEAT ME!"

getting ready to charge at her, yuu feels a sharp pain in her side as something sharp pierces her side. a katana, kari's katana with the engraving of "sexc" on it. this brings a single tear to her eye. "i cant win im sorry.." the hero slumps over, eyes closing. before she can take her last breath however, yuu feels a prod at her unhurt side. she opens her eyes and there she sees fresas.. no.. kari.

"kari?"  
"hi bae."  
everything goes dark

~

the distant sounds of beeping wakes yuu up, her groaning being the thing that attracts the attention of the person beside her bed. it was kari?.. no.. fresas. a frown returned to the girl's face once she realized who it was. "why are you here?" no answer. still, what was strange to her was the fact that fresas was smiling.

"why do you look like that? you hospitalized me. are you really that sadistic??" she laughs out loud at that, amused.

"you really don't know?"  
"don't know what?"  
"its me, im kari."

yuu stops for a moment, mouth hanging agape.

"what??"

yuu seems absolutely confused and distressed, the beeping growing louder and quicker in frequency as she starts to panic. "b-but I thought you were dead and- oh my fuck what the shit- huh??%$(%" kari leans over and punches the girl a bit harder than intended to. "sorry bae, you forgot to say that i was sexcy this one day and that made me mad so i faked my death :smirking cat emoji:"

"h-hUH????%$#*(*("

yuu looks about ready to explode when a ringtone interrupted the two from speaking, "shaawhfytys loike a melodsduy in my heajd-" it was kari's phone. she picked it up and turned around from the girl in the hospital bed. "hello?? this is KAKDSKFKJKJDFS speaking, who are you?" automatically, her eyes lit up as the stranger responded.

who da fuq was dis???


End file.
